


In Your Eyes

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas were used for their bodies. But Claire isn’t giving anything without a fight. Owen doesn’t want to use her; so they reach common ground for Owen to help Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the darkest things I’ve written. It’s smutty but I really like the story. Anyway, this is a special one off because it was a sudden idea and then snowballed and I have been neglecting uni because of it so i kind of want it gone. yeah. here. back to the hiatus.

Eyes. So many eyes. Claire felt crowded by eyes staring at her. It felt restricting being put in this world as this thing. Claire was an omega; rare and seen as indulgent gifts. Ever since she was young, she was taught to run, to never live somewhere long enough to let alphas find her and use her. Now, because she was foolish to think the world had changed, she was being pulled and dragged to some holding cell where alphas could gawk and use her.

The world had always been a wreck, towns secluded to keep betas and omegas safe, Alphas of respective towns having domain. Yet, there was a pack of Alphas that ruled over lands, that would take women for their next wife in a long line of them. Claire was the next one in a long line. Throwing her body at the two runts holding her, she tried to escape, but it wasn’t enough.

The alpha den was something she had never experienced before; running seemingly working up until that point. It was cold concrete on walls and floor, flickering lights that were harsh on her eyes and metal doors. Inside, there were hollow begs and screams, mixed in with moans and grunts; women used for their heat and their most basic properties in the eyes of man.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown into a room, collapsing on her knees. Drawing her attention upwards, the eyes on her were fire, burning her into submission. She was surrounded by at least twenty men, staring at her with intent. There was one that caught her attention; he stood in the back, arms folded and bored of the entertainment - which just so happened to be Claire. A smaller alpha stepped forward, snatching at Claire’s wrist and bringing her into him.

“Look at the little princess!” he smirked, trying to get his mouth closer to hers. Claire took a hard swallow before her hand bound and thrust into the man’s face. She fell away from him, holding onto her hand as it thumped with pain. He groaned out in agony, holding onto his face. The room was still.

“Get your fucking hands off of me,” she spat out, watching as the alpha covered his face and looked at the blood running down from his nose. The alpha from the back now strolled forward casually. The smaller alpha stood at his side, blood still falling from his nose as he pleaded with the larger man.

“Oh, I want her. I fucking want her! Teach the little omega bitch a lesson,” he pleaded excitedly, before stepping forward and snapping his teeth at her. Claire squeaked and fell back onto the floor. The room giggled and laughed as her fear increased.

“Frankie,” The larger alpha said. When he stepped into the light, his dirty blonde hair took its colour, his broad arms intimidating Claire instantly and his face, hard and unmoving. “step back,” he said sternly.

“What?” The smaller one, Frankie, asked. He seemed shocked by the larger one’s sudden curiosity.

“Mine,” he growled deeply, Claire feeling the shake inside her chest. Something sparked within her and she was scared of it.

“But -” Frankie tried before the larger one caught onto his throat.

“Mine!” The man shouted and every alpha in that space, bent over, immediately intimidated by him. Letting Frankie go, he bent to Claire and she cowered away from him. Then, unexpectedly, he offered her his hand. She timidly took his hand and he helped her up from the floor. The man eyed off all the others before taking Claire’s arm and pulling her out of the room. His hold looked tight, but his hand was soft and tried it’s best not to mark Claire in anyway.

He finally turned them into a room. He let her go in first, and she immediately went to the other side of the room. He shut the door behind him. Claire then took in the room; it was very different than what she had first thought. It had a nice bed, bigger than any bed she had ever slept in, it was spacious with a cupboard, a desk and some drawers. It felt like a normal home and if Claire didn’t know any better, she would have said it was in an instant.

“Have you ever been taken before?” he asked and Claire’s attention snapped to the man once more. He, oddly, kept his distance.

“To an alpha den? No,” she explained. He crossed his arms, asking another question.

“Do you know what's going to happen?”

Claire scoffed, pacing back and forth, knowing full well what was happening in that moment, but pushed on with activity to hide her involuntary body reaction. “You're going to rape me,” she said, clenching her hand. She wasn’t wrong in that stance; many alphas raped their mates, so she wasn’t the first.

“I don't rape anyone,” he chuckled and Claire turned out of shock.

“Oh, I'm sure you just call it sex,” she scoffed, hoping to take a jab at his ego. He simply shook his head. He straightened suddenly, taking steps towards her, invading her space. She felt cornered, but had control over the situation at the same time.

“If you don't want this with me, I won’t force you to. The others will take their turn, and I don’t want that for you,” he explained, his hands tightening around his biceps, as though the thought of that happening sickened him.

“But you claimed me,” Claire said soon after. Claiming was an average part of life for omegas; an alpha choosing them and no other alpha could touch that omega. Claire, in the eyes of every alpha in that den, belonged to the man that stood in the room with her. She swallowed hard. “I don't want this, I just want to leave,” she explained, her voice shaken.

“What's your name?” he asked. Claire took a deep breath before replying.

“Claire.”

“Claire, I'll try and reason something out. If it doesn't work out, I'm sorry,” he explained, his voice calm but stern; a seriousness of the topic in his tone. When she focused on his eyes, she couldn’t help but fade into the green iris, the almost unbelievable way in which he meant every word.

“If this does happen...please let it be you,” she said simply and his brow crinkled for a moment. “I trust you,” she said, staring down at her feet. There was no denying that the man was attractive, almost indescribably. He was toned, strong features and a soft smile of reassurance that made Claire utterly weak. He gave a nod to Claire before going to the door.

“You should know…” He stopped and Claire became nervous. “ The master alpha...he's my father, Travis Grady, I'm Owen Grady.”

“What does that mean?” she asked timidly.

“I'm the alpha of all alphas, under him,” Owen explained.

“Oh god,” Claire exclaimed. Alphas have a high hierarchy, meaning that if his father was the master, Owen’s role was substantial. Owen could command and control other alphas without them even realising it.

“I'm going to make sure you get out of this,” he said softly, his words a comfort to her even with his knowledge.

“Please make sure I don't get hurt,” she pleaded and he nodded delicately. He left the room, not locking it, but Claire knew if she tried to run without explanation, she would be putting herself in harm's way. But Owen, there was something so contradictory about him; he was hard yet soft and intimidating yet not in anyway harmful. Those eyes of his, wide and open with her, a deep green that embraced her fully; She trusted his eyes.

 

*****

 

Owen hated this. Hated the fact that this is his life. He had grown up in this world, where women were subjected to this show - to this lifestyle - against their wills. Owen had never pleaded with his father before; never wanted to. Now, it just felt wrong. A woman had fought back, fear in her striking him so hard, he had to move.

Claire, no matter how afraid, was a strong woman, defiant against her breeding. Owen could fall for that trait a million times over. Pulling himself towards the fight den, his father was sure to be in, Owen swallowed his fear and his pride, marching in there. His father sat lazily in the chair, watching as two thin alphas fought each other, biting, scratching and punching as hard as they could. Travis chuckled, banging his fist against his chair as one of the alphas was draining of energy.

Travis Grady was a large man, in height and arms. He could intimidate people even if he wasn’t Master Alpha. Owen had been scared of the man ever since he was little, his mother the only comfort he found until she passed away. He was thirteen years old. He and his father rarely got on, only seeming to resemble each other physically. The only time Owen’s father seemed interested in him was when he had the need for sex, the undeniable instinct he had as an alpha. Owen had never claimed a girl, and thought that he wouldn’t as long as he was under his father’s roof. That was - until Claire came along.

“Son! Go fight! You’re the only one that’s been able to make it through the entire pack without breaking a sweat,” Travis announced, the whole room erupting as the weaker alpha fell to the ground.

“Dad, can I talk to you?” Owen said at his father’s side once more. Travis reclined back into his chair, clicking his tongue, irritated with Owen.

“Is this about the omega? Frankie here says you’ve gone soft for her. You really don’t want that son. You’ll be useless,” he joked, but there was a harsh weight to his words.

“Dad, please, just stop this. Let this woman break this fucking cycle and let her go,” Owen protested and his father leaned over to him.

“Why are you so attached to this one?” he asked and Owen’s hands bound tightly.

“Because I’m sick of being afraid of you and what you’ll do. I want her to leave and I’m going to leave too,” Owen protested and his father’s brow deepened, anger erupting in his eyes.

“Why on earth would I -” he stopped. He took a long and hard sniff in the air, as did everyone else; including Owen. “Do you smell that?” Travis asked. Owen did and his whole body craved to get closer to it; to her.

“Holy shit. That omega has gone into heat,” Frankie laughed, trying to race to the door. Owen charged him, knocking him down onto the ground easily and still standing up and facing down his father.

“Please, dad, let her go,” Owen yelled and Travis scoffed.

“We’ll be doing her a service,” he laughed, waving his hand in Owen’s face.

“Dad, this is fucked up,” Owen exclaimed. Travis slammed his fist down onto the arm of the chair once more before standing and coming face to face with Owen.

“This is the first girl you've claimed - ever wanted!” he shouted. “She's yours, you can do whatever you want with her, let her go, fuck her senseless, or let her suffer out there alone,” he said brutally as Frankie stood up by his side.

“But boss!” Frankie whispered urgently and Travis’ hand swung back, slapping the pitiful alpha across the cheek and knocking him aside.

“No arguments,” Travis said calmly. His hand went to Owen’s cheek, holding him in place, his eyes peering into Owen, and he was disgusted by his father. “but because you're my son, you know what we do for the alpha of all alphas,” he raised his brow, waiting for Owen to reply.

“We put on a show for the little ones,” he said through gritted teeth before Travis clapped his hand on Owen’s cheek. Shrugging him off brutally, Owen walked out of the room, making his way to his room as fast as he could.

 

*****

 

Her legs were shaking, overwhelmed with the scent of alphas around her. Everything was heightened, her whole body in a frenzy of her heat. One, overpowering alpha, was walking to the room. Claire stayed in the corner, begging for her body to stop shaking; she just wanted to leave and ride out her heat somewhere else or with someone. She could find that here, but there was something unsettling about the way everyone watched her, like she was a treasure they’ve never seen before.

Owen walked in timidly, his chest visibly pounding; he was out of breath and had smelled her. Claire felt the whimper come out of her throat as Owen stared at her. “Are you okay?” he asked and she hissed, turning into the corner.

“Stop looking at me,” she ordered and as she looked back, he had turned, closing the door and keeping his eyes away from Claire.

“Sorry,” he apologised, but soon glanced back at her, causing a helpless whimper to fall from her mouth.

“Can I please get some ice or something? I'm not going to last with all these alphas around,” she asked desperately and Owen stepped closer to her. Claire pushed off the wall, swallowing hard and making her way across the room, her hands fiddling with each other and begging to touch the man in front of her.

“Claire, do you want me to help you? I'll only help you if you want it,” he said

“Help me, please,” she begged, falling straight into him. His arms curled around her tentatively.

“I can do that,” he hummed and the low rumble in his chest was more than enough for Claire. She rose on her toes, her lips grazing across his cheek and trying to nip at his lips when he suddenly pulled away. “Claire, it isn't like that here. Someone will come and give you what to wear and you'll meet me in the room,” he said, holding her at arm’s distance now. Claire bit her lip before nodding and Owen departed. Claire whined for a little before the door, not ten minutes later, started to open again. Freezing, Claire waited for the person to come around the door. It was a woman, someone Claire really wasn’t expecting.

She was lean, a clipboard in hand and dark brown hair that tapped underneath her jaw. She was dressed well, fixed together in a white blouse and jeans. It was better than Claire, her torn up dress that hung off of her in heavy pleats. It once looked nice, until running made it impossible to keep it pristine.

“I need your size,” she asked politely.

“For what?” Claire asked nervously.

“Well, a few things,” she said, handing over a clipboard and a pen. There were a few different items of clothing that she needed to fill out, including shoes and underwear. Claire started to fill it out nervously. “It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. Owen is the best choice for one of these things,” she smiled as Claire chuckled, trying to seem a little more at ease with it. She wasn’t successful.

“I’m oddly nervous,” she smiled back briefly before finishing up on the clipboard.

“Sweetheart, you’ll be fine. Owen will do everything to make you feel comfortable,” she reassured and Claire rubbed her arm, her shaking coming to a halt and her nerves diminishing.

“Have you?” she asked timidly.

“Oh, honey, I’m an alpha, I’ve never been with another alpha. Too much ego for one relationship,” she explained, laughing a little. Claire swallowed hard. “You’re going to be fine,” The woman left and Claire never got her name. When the door opened again, it was another woman, who merely handed Claire her things and left. Claire examined the items; a blue and purple bra and matching underwear, garter belt, suspenders and stockings and a short robe. The bra and underwear were mainly sheer black with blue and purple lace. Claire hesitated to wear them, but was afraid of what would happen if she didn’t. She put them on, fitting the garter belt on and pinning the suspenders to the stockings delicately.

Placing the black robe over her shoulders and wrapping it tightly around her waist, Claire opened the door. She found the same woman who came and left without a word still standing there. She gestured to Claire to follow her and she did as she was told. Walking timidly and awkwardly tip-toeing, Claire made her way to a door at the end of the corridor. When finally reaching it, Claire looked back at the woman, who nodded and let Claire walk in alone.

That’s when Claire felt the most self-conscious in her entire life. When she walked into the room, she expected it to be closed off and small, but rather, it was a large arena type thing. It was wide and open, the roof higher than expected with sky lights over a majority of ceiling. Just above the room, stood a galley of alphas, staring down and gawking at Claire. In the middle of the room was a large bed, soft and elegant against the harsh concrete and Owen standing nearby, looking uncomfortable as she did.

“You said room, not pit,” Claire muttered, stepping into the room a little further. Owen walked towards her, extremely aware of the people standing above him.

“It's how things are done,” he shrugged, but his brow was furrowed deep. “you can get out of this if you want,” he asked in a soft voice and Claire shook her head.

“No,” she said, noticing the way in which they were gradually getting closer to each other but not too far away from the bed. Claire must have smelt nice from all the hollering avoce and the way Owen kept looking her up and down. “So, what now?” she asked as Owen was directly in front of her.

“I act like an alpha,” he said, staring down at the bound robe.

“What does that entail?” she asked nervously.

“This,” he whispered as he tore the strap from around her waist and tugged the robe off her shoulders brutally. She gasped in surprise and was left straight up against him. He looked down at her, biting his lip as he took her all in; lingerie and all. “Sorry,” he muttered, almost trying to sound apologetic, but was too caught up in what he was seeing for it to be genuine. They were so close, Claire heart pummeling against her chest, and she tried to kiss him. He was leaning in to do so before he hesitated and moved his lips to her neck, craning her head back and away from him. Claire wasn’t sure what to make of it, why did he act that way - to distance himself from her.

Keeping her at his whim, Claire was forced to walk backwards, her knees buckling down as they hit the bed. Owen wrenched his shirt over his head and Claire felt like stone. She knew he was fit, he was toned and everything; but she wasn’t quite expecting _him_. He was rippled with muscles, scars that defined his stomach a little more and the bite marks showing his strength and weaknesses all in one.

Owen’s eyes, burning with desire burrowed into Claire, making her weak at his gaze. Letting her go at her own pace, Owen tapped her leg, asking her just slightly if she wanted to continue with one simple touch. She turned over, crawling up the bed and knowing full well she was displaying herself in the most animalistic way she could. There was a hard growl from behind her and loud whistles of encouragement above. Claire pushed those aside as she felt two hands grab onto her hips.

Turning back, Claire licked her lips, noticing that Owen no longer had any pants on, one hand immediately gracing from her hip to help himself guide into Claire. With the disadvantage of Claire’s underwear, she thought for sure he would take them off, but instead, he pulled them aside and let himself sink into her. Claire let out a startled gasp before it turned into a heavy moan.

Claire took hold of the bars of the bed, moaning deeply into the pillow as Owen thrust into her slowly. He took his time, giving slow thrusts and running his hand delicately over her skin. His touch made her shiver and she knew she had surrendered to everything he was willing to give. Taking him until she was moaning with every thrust, Owen’s weight leaned in on her, something she had known many times before; they wanted to watch her face as he was pleasing her. Yet, when Claire turned, she could only see the men above, gawking at her and  making disgusting faces. Claire whined and Owen’s body immediately recognised it; she could feel him hesitate before leaning down to her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a small groan coming from him as he thrust into her again. Claire moaned against her better judgement.

“I’m nervous, I don’t do this a lot,” she tried to play off but the shouting felt like it was getting louder; deafening even.

“Just look at me,” he said, tilting her head face to his before snapping her head back down. She didn’t want to look.

“I can’t,” Claire complained, staring over her shoulder and seeing the eyes watching her and making her into their own fetish thing. “not without seeing all of them,” she said turning her face into the pillows again. Everything being heightened was an advantage in some areas, but hearing at that time wasn’t one of them. Claire could hear the howls and encouragement from the men watching; she wanted it to stop, to stop being something they could drool over. And her only comfort was the man that hovered over her; too far too look at without seeing other men’s faces.

Owen leaned down, pushing himself into her a little more and her head falling back. His hand reached around her neck, keeping her there as he whispered in her head. “I’m going to turn you over and try and make it believable, so be prepared for that,” he spoke and Claire gave a small nod. Before she even realised it, Owen had left her, turned her over and had her held down by her throat. His grip wasn’t tight or restricting and Claire quite liked having his hand there. An uncommon feeling, but one she should have expected as an omega. Owen tightened and Claire moaned, his cock sliding into her once more and his knot, though small now, touched against her briefly. Owen leaned down again. “Don’t take this the wrong way but you seemed to enjoy that,” he whispered before meeting her eye again, a definite smirk on his face.

“I’m in heat, sue me,” she said biting her lip and with a hard thrust, Claire’s head flew back. She clawed straight into him, his back most likely a canvas of pleasure and pain. Claire had the urge to close her eyes, the pleasure of it all so intoxicating, but yet, there he was; staring down at her like no other alpha had.

Claire finally let herself indulge, bucking her hips just enough to gain the extra friction they both craved. Claire gave over the fullest moan she could, with Owen growling afterwards, his hand tightening just slightly. Gasping, she felt his mouth on her neck, teeth grazing and nipping at her skin. Whimpering just slightly, Claire wanted to keep him there, to feel him inside her and as close as they were. When her whimpers and moans of pleasure got louder and more frequent, that's when the shouting began. Men praising Owen on his performance and telling him to punish her. Rolling her face into the pillow and pushing into Owen’s shoulders. She shook her head, eyes shut tightly. Claire didn't want to do this with Owen if there were eyes on her constantly.

Noticing it quickly, Owen removed his hand from her throat, lowering himself and stilling briefly. “They won't leave unless you come,” he told her, his hand had guided up her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. He was trying to calm her down. Claire felt like she was on the verge of tears and Owen didn’t want to seem to continue if she was going to break.

“We have to keep going, I just don’t know how,” she admitted, a small few tears rushing down the sides of her eyes. Owen quickly wiped them away.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Owen said and Claire’s breath was shallow, trying to stay composed a little while longer but there wasn’t much use. “Look in my eyes, and only on my eyes,” he demanded suddenly and even when she wanted to just shut her eyes, pretend like this was happening somewhere else, she followed her orders. She swallowed before looking up at Owen as he hitched her thigh tightly to the side of his hip. “you’re going to be fine, just look in _my_ eyes,” he said blinking and making it even more apparent that the emerald eyes that looked at her were kind and soul-shattering.

“In your eyes, okay,” she said again, more so for her own sake. Then, Owen started moving once more and her body finally gave up the fight. She immediately started clinging to Owen again, nails in his back and her head falling back as he kept going. “oh, god,” she squeaked.

“Eyes,” Owen reminded and she made a failed attempt to keep a scream within her.

“I don’t know if I c-” she began to say as Owen’s pace became quicker, trying to get Claire to her climax and making damn well sure she was feeling every ounce of pleasure he could give. “shit!” she swore loudly and there was a sudden roar of excitement from the men above, but Claire’s eyes were still on Owen’s. Even that was hard when she was so damn close to breaking.

“Holy fuck,” Owen mumbled, his body moving in sync with Claire’s, but it seemed as though she was making it difficult for him to maintain composure. He suddenly rushed his hips, a tight lock on her knee as her thighs were still pinned into his hip. He used it to urge himself forward, speed and depth the factors that drove her to the end.

Then, it was ecstasy in her veins. Her orgasm broke and the nails that once gripped into Owen’s back tore down his skin, his groans of pain were blistering but his pace still unrelenting. Her chest lifting and meeting his, the need to be right up against him was too great to leave her against the cold sheets.

  


*****

 

Owen was falling fast; Claire’s orgasm was electric and he wanted to keep feeling the small tremble of her shaking thigh against his hip over and over again. There was a loud applause and hollering, trying to urge Owen on, but it was distracting at best. He knew it wouldn’t last long, but his moment with Claire was going to be theirs.

Taking his hand, he felt himself doing something against his will; he was holding onto her waist. He wanted to feel her skin and she shivered at his touch. They were still grinding it all out, working their hips against each other to find some more satisfaction. “More,” Claire said in a soft voice, barely able to make out the words. Owen felt the words rush down his back, holding the coil at the pit of his stomach for ransom; he would have to comply to get his release.

Owen had brought Claire into him, arching her back and his own to meet each other halfway. Claire clung to him her face buried in his neck and soft pants that had Owen begging for her release more than his own. Pushing her against the bed again, Owen started moving faster and with doing so, made Claire move in the same way. She was scratching into his skin again, begging and pleading with hushed whimpers. She was driving him to breaking point.

Biting into her shoulder, Claire was moaning, barely able to do anything other than buck her hips every so often. She was tired and on the verge of her next orgasm; Owen was on the brink of his own. He just needed it to be perfect.

“Please,” she whined and Owen’s brow crinkled. He rose from her shoulder, looking down at her.

“What?” Owen asked, panting wildly as he was reaching his own ends; so close and feeling her body giving over to him.

“Kiss me,” Claire whimpered, her hands on his face, eyes pleading in the most pure way. “Please,” she uttered, throwing her head back before taking her eyes back to Owen.

He didn’t know how to reply, what to say to such a request that had him uncomfortable with anyone else. “Claire, I don’t -”

“Please,” she gave her third and final beg, and Owen was there. His lips locked with hers, falling in deep with her pleas and his own self-indulgence. He wasn’t supposed to fall for a woman down there, he was supposed to find her and love her without some requirement or need. It was supposed to be natural, not forced. But this, this moment where they moved in sync with each other, their lips locked and Claire’s hands on his face; it was theirs, it was perfectly natural and nothing was forced. It felt right, yet the lingering thought of the foulness reminded Owen that it wasn’t all real.

With her body responding to his so elegantly, he pushed himself in further, his knot well in place and they both moaned in pleasure. Their voices were mixed together, barely parting for anything other than to breathe every now and then. Owen hadn’t done this, not in a very long time, and it felt right to do so, to indulge himself a little within her. Claire seemed to know her role from then on, her hips rotating to get the better of Owen’s climax and his hand slipping in between her legs to play with her sensitive clit.

It was impossible from then on to stay sane. Owen curled his arms around her back, their bodies in sync as Owen’s face cradled in Claire’s neck. She was panting frantically, her edge coming just as harshly as his. Claire suddenly threw her head back, moaning loudly and intensely in his ear. He could feel her body shaking and her orgasm had come, taking her by surprise. Owen was there too, bucking his hips up a little further as the tightness in his spine had him paralysed against her.

He was spilling inside of her, his cum soaking her and had her gasping with every aftershock. Owen felt like collapsing down on top of her, breathing her in but there was a sudden tug on his knot that made Owen hiss. He stared down at Claire, who was shifting and struggling to get out from underneath Owen.

“You’ll hurt yourself, just stay here for now,” he said firmly, keeping his hips pressing down and up against Claire nicely. She was panting, running a hand over the back of his neck and her attention going upwards.

“Where did they all go?” she asked and Owen turned to see what he expected. The gallery of men that were there before were all gone, not a one in sight. He sat up slightly, combing some hair out her face.

“You came, that’s all that mattered to them. Most of them left after you came the first time,” he shrugged and Claire raised her hands to her chest, seeming so small underneath him in that moment.

“Was I _that_ boring?” she asked and Owen scoffed.

“No,” he smiled and Claire blinked rapidly, waiting for his next sentence. “They’re just satisfied after the first one,” he explained.

“And you weren’t?” she responded with a sly smirk.

“Can you blame me? You’ve seen yourself, right?” he smiled back and she giggled along with him. She shifted uncomfortably before reaching around to her back.

“For now, I really want to get out of this bra,” she said, rolling her shoulder and trying to unclasp the bra.

“Shame,” Owen pouted and Claire stopped.

“Oh, so you don’t want to see me naked?” she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

“I’m glad the others didn’t, if I’m being honest,” he said confidently then, Claire caught his chin, bringing his face down to hers. She started kissing up the length of his neck until she reached his ear.

“As soon as your knot is a little less swollen, you’ll be able to have me all to yourself,” she whispered, desire in her voice and Owen shook his head; if he wasn’t already inside of her, he would have taken her all for himself.

“Lucky me,” he said, kissing down her cheek before they found a comfortable resting position, waiting for Owen’s knot to swell down and Claire’s heat to rise once more.

Another bout of heat-induced sex, Claire clawing against the bed as Owen’s hands were bound in the frame, working as hard as he could to have Claire reaching her end. On all fours, her head fell back and Owen kissed along the length of her neck, his knot fitting perfectly inside her and he reached his climax soon after. They rested, becoming comfortable with Claire’s back cradled against Owen’s chest. Claire shifted against him, her legs intertwined with his and her breathing shallow, trying to steady. “Are you okay?” Owen whispered in her ear and she shivered.

“You ask me that a lot,” Claire said with a soft giggle, vibrations of it soaking his chest and against his swollen knot. He groaned before moving a little closer to her,

“I just want to make sure you’re not uncomfortable,” he mentioned, his hand finding hers. Her fingers started to run along the lines of his palms, gracing delicately over his knuckles. Owen had never had a tender moment like this, her body so

“I’ve been uncomfortable since the day I knew what an omega was,” “but not with you,” she muttered, kissing the bicep she was lying on. Owen sighed, his free hand running slowly up her stomach and staying on the middle of her chest.

“Claire, once this is done, you’re free to go. I’m sorry this happened to you,” he said, his desire to be nurturing and loving outweighed his alpha tendencies. He kissed behind her ear and she shivered again, clutching onto his hand and bringing into her chest with the other.

“You didn’t hurt me, you didn’t want this to happen but you made sure I was okay. I’m fine, Owen. I promise,” she said, lips touching against his knuckles and holding onto him tighter. Owen didn’t want to let her go, to just feel perfect as home within her and around her. She was everything he wanted in his life, the only comfort he could ever find within his fucked up world.

 

*****

 

Claire ran her hand over Owen’s chest, his heart beating rapidly underneath her palm. It had been three days of a room filled with sweat, raw skin and pleasure filled moans. Owen had faced Claire again, something that they both took delight in, it seemed.

“Can I ask you something?” Claire asked, her fingers running over three scars on his chest; two were harsh scratches from either knife or brutal hands, the last, a nasty burn over his right shoulder and down his right pec.

“Yeah,” he said in return, his hand running beautifully over her breast and down her waist.

“Why didn’t you want to kiss me?” she asked, something she had been curious about several times; why did he avoid her?

“Oh,” he said, avoiding her gaze.

“It’s just that I like to kiss the guy I’m with, but you don’t seem to want to,” she explained and Owen’s hand tightened on her waist, almost as though he was trying to stay close to her.

“I’ve only kissed three women in my life. Including you,” he said, a small blush creeping over his cheeks.

Claire went slack jawed for a moment, blinking rapidly before her hand started to follow up his arms. “Oh, I thought -”

“Kissing for me is every intimate. I don’t know. It’s probably sappy for an alpha to say that,” he shrugged and Claire’s brow crinkled.

She bit her lip. “So, I forced you to -”

“No. Many girls before you have begged. You’re different. I really wanted to,” he smiled, chuckling a little.

“So, even if I hadn’t, you would have?” she asked timidly.

“Eventually,” he smiled. “But that last time you asked, I don’t know, I guess I could resist you anymore,” he sighed, content on his decision.

“You wanted me?” she almost became breathless.

“Ever since you punched Frankie in the face,” he laughed, tugging Claire into him. Kissing her, he turned them both over, laying Claire on the bed and pushing into her a little harder. There was a sudden pull back and Claire hissed. “oh, sorry,” Owen apologised, his hand on her hip and making sure he was right up against her again.

“It’s fine. It felt a little nice, actually,” she said biting her lip again. Owen had an annoyingly cocky smirk.

“Yeah?” he asked, his brow raising.

“Yeah,”she replied. Owen started to lean down, almost to kiss her but then, he started to kiss frantically up his neck, his scruff rubbing over her face. “stop that! You’re being ridiculous!” she giggled frantically.

“You love it,” he replied, laughing a little.

“Hmm,” Claire hummed before Owen kissed her briefly...over and over again.

Claire was woken in the morning, feeling separated from Owen and desperate to feel warm. He stood over her, fully dressed with her underwear in his hand. “So, your heat is finished,” he explained and Claire shrugged, taking her bra and placing it back on.

“I guess it is,” she said simply.

“Stay here, I’ll go get you some clothes,” he told her, going towards the door and opening it, leaving it open just a fraction. There was a voice, as Owen left, that spoke to Claire; her instincts that were imbedded in her for decades. She had to get out of there, her hands frantic and dancing. She was in that place for four days, and the only times she felt right and at ease were with Owen; that’s who she needed.

Creeping past the door, her robe tied around her waist, Claire started out and tip-toed until she came to a corridor she remembered. Making her way down, she heard some banging on one of the doors. Clutching onto herself a little tighter, Claire kept going, making her way to the door as fast as she could. “Claire!” she heard someone yell. She jumped, even when faced with the first, he still spooked her. Owen rushed over to her, hands gripping onto her shoulders and staring at her with worry. “You could have gotten hurt or worse!” he cursed, looking her over. “No one touched you, did they?” he said, hands on her cheeks to check for any harm. She shook her head.

“I’m fine, I just wanted to go with you,” she replied and Owen huffed, handing over some clothes.

“Go get changed,” he said in a whisper, letting her inside the room to change.

 

*****

 

“Hey, come along,” Owen said, taking Claire’s hand. She was ready and changed, looking much better than what she did when she arrived. Owen felt the need to rush, in case any of the younger alphas decided to come along and hurt Claire. Or worse.

“What’s happening? What are you doing?” Claire asked over and over, Owen finding the back way out, taking Claire down the small walkways, the hiding spots where no one ventured. Opening up the door, Owen walked out first, wincing as the light blinded him. Claire stepped out behind him, blinded the same way as he was.

“Like I said, you’re free to go. You can go now,” Owen said and Claire looked back him.

“But what if I -”

“You’ll be safe,” Owen said, heading back to the Alpha den.

“What if I go into heat again?” Claire said suddenly and Owen stopped, turning on the spot just before the door.

“Claire, we rode out your heat, you’ll be fine,” he reassured, a soft smile that faded quickly. Claire’s hands began to fiddle, biting at her lip.

“What about next month?” she asked timidly and Owen stepped closer to her.

“Claire...what are you saying?”

“Come with me,” she said, a hopeful smile on her face.

“What?” Owen said in shock.

“I don’t want to do this if it isn’t with you. I’ve been scared my whole life; especially of who I am. I’m not with you. I feel normal,” she explained and Owen could feel his heart racing, willing to do what she said; yet his pack loomed just behind him.

“Claire, I can’t just -”

“Why can’t you? Do you not want me?” she asked and Owen marched to her, bringing her into his chest quickly, holding her as tightly as he could. Lifting her face to his, he chewed at the inside of his lip.

“No, of course I do. Why the hell do you think I claimed you. I wanted you from the beginning. I just…” he started, looking back at the den, people just waking. “What if they find us?”

“You are the alpha of all alphas. You will be able to make them surrender like you did when you claimed me,” she smiled, looking back at him and the crystal blue that stared back at him was intoxicating and heartwarming. He smiled in return.

“What are we waiting for?” he asked and Claire rose on her toes, kissing him with chaste lips. She took his hand and they started to run, nothing more than the clothes on their backs and the the trust.

She trusted his eyes.

He trusted hers.


End file.
